Deep in Fault (drabel)
by KrisKai 'EL' Homin
Summary: Pair:KRISKAI (exo) "ketika seorang Kai di beri sebuah pertanyaan oleh Kris. dan dia hanya bisa jatuh dalam kesalahannya" KRISKAI SHIPPER TUNJUKAN KEBERADAANMU !


"_Aku suka padamu. Dan kau menyukaiku. Ya? Atau tidak?" disaat seperti itu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Disaat seorang Kris Menanyakanmu pertanyaan itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Kau tahu di bawah mata yang mengintimidasi itu semua orang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tak terkecuali aku Kim Jong In. _

**A fanfiction by Homin'EL **

**Kriskai**

**(EXO)**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Drable**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**Deep in Fault**

Menjadi seorang Idola tak membuatmu merubah fakta bahwa kau hanya seorang manusia biasa. Kau bisa jatuh, kau bisa sakit, kau bisa jengah dan merasa muak. Dan kau… bisa dimonopoli. Tak ada yang aneh… di dunia ini hanya tentang memonopoli dan di monopoli . dan aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak, karena aku berada di kedua sisi tersebut. Aku memonopoli hidupku sebagai Kai… _machine dancer_ dari Boyband **EXO** yang kini sedang naik ke permukaan. Namun… seseorang juga memonopoli diriku yang lain… diriku yang seorang Kim JongIn bocah berumur 19 tahun yang butuh kasih saying Dan perhatian. Dan orang itu adalah Kekasihku… bandmateku… seorang Kris atau kau bisa memanggilnya Wu Yifan atau Wufan…

Aku Sudah tak Mengerti hidupku lagi sejak saat itu. Sejak saat dia melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Dan aku dengan Bodohnya membalasnya dengan Sinar. Sinar kebohongan yang membawa badai bagi diriku saat ini.

"Jongin-ah"

Aku sedikit berdesir mendengar suara itu memanggilku. Aku mengambil nafas tak berharap membuat kesalahan apapun kini. Kini aku Jongin bukan Kai. Aku hanya seorang Kai di atas panggung.

"Ne hyung?"

Aku menatapnya, memandang wajah Tampanya yang masih ku kagumi hingga kini.

"Kemana kau kemarin?"

Aku sudah menebak akan pertanyaan itu. Aku menghela nafas lagi, berharap ini tidak akan benar-benar menjadi masalah. Aku sunguh Capek hari ini. Latihan begitu menguras tenaga. Dan aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berteriak frustasi padanya, dan hanya akan berakhir dalam dekapannya merasakan sakit yang akan ia berikan jikalau aku membuat semua ini berantakan. Aku … tidak suka.

"Aku bersama Sehun"

Aku masih hati-hati

"…"

Aku tahu dia menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas. Wajahnya masih keras. Aku merasa gerah di dalam dorm yang besar ini dan terimakasih untuk 10 member yang lain telah meningalkanku sendiri di sini bersama orang ini. Aku memulai sarcam dalam diriku.

"Hyung… bisakah kau menghentikan ini? Aku capek hyung"

Aku tak tahu aku sudah mengeluarkan kalimat itu berapa kali, mungkin ribuan kali. Dan aku yakin tak ada yang berubah padanya.

" .kemarin" kini sudah bukan pertanyaan. Sebuah kalimat penuh penekanan itu keluar dari bibirnya yang indah. Yang selalu menyentuh milikiku secara lembut maupun menyakitkan. Aku tak tahu lagi, apa aku harus jujur? Bahwa aku minum-minum dengan Sehun dirumah temanya? Dan akan berakhir menyedihkan di bawah siksaanya? Tidak. Aku tidak suka!

"Apa aku harus memakai cara lain agar kau bisa menjawabnya Jongin?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku sungguh tak tahan dengan ini. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kekar mencengkeram daguku kuat, hingga aku bisa melihat buku-buku jarinya memutih menunjukan betapa possessive dan kencangnya cengkraman itu. Ini… sakit.

"Jawab"

Desisnya sungguh mengerikan menghantar gemetar di seluruh tubuhku. Sungguh… aku Kim Jongin sungguh takut pada Wu Yifan. Bukan Kris seorang bandmate yang ceria, Gentle, dan juga menyayangi membernya. Ini adalah Wu Yifan orang yang memegang kendali atas diriku.

"A-aku..k-ke.."

aku sungguh sulit bicara dengan jemarinya yang masih mencengkeram daguku kencang. Membuatku sedikit tak bisa bernafas.

"Kau tahu aku tak suka Kau melanggar aturanku Jongin"

bisiknya di telingaku. Mengantarkan getar ketakutan pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak menagis di hadapan orang lain. Karena aku seorang laki-laki. Namun… ini Wufan… dan dengan semua intimidasinya. Aku tak bisa tahan. Aku Sungguh tidak Tahan… dan air bening itu pun meluncur pelan dari permataku menyusuri pipi ku dengan kulit tan yang ternodai efek merah akan rasa takutku pada lelaki yang kini tengah menjilat serta menghisap leherku.

"Kau miliku. Hanya miliku"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu Wufan Hyung melumat bibir plumku. Memberikan sensasi panas dan hebat dalam perutku. Aku merangkulkan kedua lenganku pada leher jenjangnya mendorongnya semakin dalam pada ciuman panas kami. Mengesekan tubuh bagian bawah kami agar bisa mendapat lebih banyak sensasi yang membuat candu itu.

Aku tak bisa memungkirinya lagi, aku adalah miliknya. Bahkan…

Tubuhku mengakiunya.

Kim Jongin adalah milik Wu Yifan sejak pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar satu tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku suka padamu. Dan kau menyukaiku. Ya? Atau tidak?"_

Dan dengan semua kebodohanku. Aku menjawab

"_Ya… hyung…"_

-Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Wu Yifan-

**END**

**Ahem… halo reader-san di dunia nyata maupun di dunia gaib. Nama Saya EL**

**Saya Homin Shipper yang sedang kesasar ke fandom eksoh yang dasyatnya mengerikan ini. **

**ff pertama ini hanya mengambarkan betapa saya terobsessi dengan sebuah Kriskai. Saya sangat menyukai Pair Gila ini. Gila karena terlalu Seksi. Gila karena membuat saya tak bisa pulang ke kampong halaman (?) Gila karena saya gak bisa berhenti berpikiran jorok tentang mereka. Oke.. #sighh namun dari semua kegilaan itu saya sangat mengagumi mereka berdua. Sebagai member dari EXO yang luar biasa. **

**Oke Reader-san harap beri sedekah review bagi Newbie- di fandom ini. **

**Arigatou ..**

EL


End file.
